Haruhi wants Vocaloids
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: Haruhi now not only wants time-travellers,espers and aliens anymore, she now wants robots from the future that can sing .Who else fits this criteria more than vocaloids?
1. The mission

**A/N Hey guys, welcome to the crossover of TMoHS and Vocaloid. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or TMoHS. TT3TT**

* * *

"I'm bored!" a brunette yelled.

"Again?!" Kyon said bitterly, "You said that like, 10 seconds ago."

"Technically, its 4.03485 seconds ago." Itsuki said, with the usual smile plastered on his face. Kyon rolled his eyes.

"Don't you just wish that we could meet aliens or espers or time-travelers?" The brunette said dreamily.

"Don't need to." Kyon thought.

Haruhi Suzumiya was the name of the brunette, but among the SOS brigade, she was better known as god (in the most literal sense).

"You know what," Haruhi said, death glaring Kyon, "As much as I would like to meet espers and time-travelers and aliens, I think I would rather meet robots that came from the future, the kinds that sing."

"Oh yeah like that's gonna happen." Kyon said, not so sarcastically. What god wants, she gets.

"Oh your such a pessimist Kyon, that's why your never gonna get a girlfriend." Haruhi said, mockingly.

Kyon blushed and stared at Mikuru as she prepared tea for the brigade.

* * *

_Somewhere in the distant future_

* * *

"Lenny, Rinny!" a teal haired vocaloid called out, "Where are you? Master needs to see you~"

"Miku-Nee? We're here! Up in the library!" A pair of twins called out. The younger twin, a blonde boy with long hair tied up in a ponytail, was resting on a bean bag while reading a book entitled 'the servant of evil', while the older twin, a blonde girl with short hair and a bow on her head, was reading a book called 'the daughter of evil'.

"Master says he needs to see you guys. He also said that there are some people here to see you." The teal-haired, Hatsune Miku, said.

The twins, Kagamine Rin (the girl) and Kagamine Len (the boy), held a puzzled expression before sanding up and walking towards the room where their master was waiting.

"We're here," the twins chimed, "What do you need us for master?"

"Ahh, Rin, Len, you've got a mission." Their master replied.

"Master, we were designed to sing, not go on missions." The twins said.

"Its not much of a mission. Do you two remember that girl named Mikuru Asahina? She went to the past because she needed to investigate the earthquake that was supposedly caused by god?"

The twins nodded.

"Well, now you have to go into the past." Master said.

"WHA?!"

"This order isn't issued by me, it was issued by the higher-ups. So like it or not, your gonna have to do it."

The twins knew they couldn't escape their fate of going to the past, but they didn't want to leave their 'family'.

"Tomorrow you will leave for the past. You have the rest of the day to say goodbye." And with that, master bid them farewell, then continued with his work. The twins bowed, and left, holding back tears.

"WHAT?! YOUR LEAVING FOR THE PAST?!" The entire vocaloid 'family' yelled when they heard the news. The twins bowed their heads and hid their faces behind their hair and nodded briefly.

"WE WONT ALLOW IT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THE FUTURE IF MY FISTS HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Meiko, the 'mother' of the vocaloid 'family' said.

"Forget it," Len said, "no matter how strong you are, there will still be people much stronger than you and no matter how strong your determination is, you might not be able to fight all of them off"

Meiko felt tears welling up in her eyes. She hated to see her little Lenny in such a pitiful state.

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye." Rin said tears about to fall. The day had passed so fast.

"Don't go, Rin-chan, Len-kun." Teto, the clingiest of the bunch, said.

"Bye." The twins said together, before walking into the portal.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Teto screamed, stretching out her hand. Meiko stopped her before she could follow them. All Teto could do was watch the light from the portal engulf her two 'siblings'. When they left, the vocaloid 'family' let their tears flow freely.

* * *

**UWAAH, Teto is so cute. But it was pretty sad. TT3TT review please :3**


	2. The new members

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been out of inspiration and frankly, just been to lazy to type. So I present to you, Haruhi wants vocaloids chapter 2!**

* * *

Rin and Len were flung out of the portal. Rin landed on top of Len in a really (and I mean **REALLY**) awkward position.

"Mmph! Rin get off me!" Len yelled from underneath his sister.

Rin attempted to get off Len, but somehow, ended up colliding with a wall. Len stood up and examined the area. They were standing in front of a school. Rin took out a document (which was one of the few things they brought from the future) and scanned it. Apparently, they were in front of a high school. Wait. Rin and Len were just 14. How are they supposed to attend a **HIGH SCHOOL?!**(Bolded and underlined for added effect) As if in response to their thoughts, a slip of paper fell out of the stack of documents. It was a letter written in their master's curvy handwriting! It said:

_Dear Rin and Len,_

_I'm sorry. I didn't want to separate the both of you from your family, but it was an order from the higher ups. You know I can't refuse. About the fact that you're only 14, just submit the documents in the manila folder to the principle of the school._

Rin and Len sifted through the documents and found the folder.

_First, I want you two to speak with Miss Asahina. Tell her that both of you will help with her mission. Here is some information about the SOS brigade. There are currently five members in the SOS brigade. Suzumiya Haruhi, who you are to monitor, Kyon, the 'Adam' of the world, Itsuki Koizumi, who works at the agency, Nagato Yuki, an alien who has also been asked to monitor Suzumiya._

Rin and Len looked at each other. Alien? In the future, Aliens mostly kept to themselves so they wouldn't know any.

_And finally, Asahina Mikuru. Good luck on your mission._

_Master_

Well, they had no choice. They proceeded to the building and submitted the manila folder to the principle.

"Mmm hmm, so you two are prodigies huh? Well, you applications look good." The principle said, nodding and talking at the same time. "All right, you're in. Here are both of your class schedules. Your first class will be starting soon so run along." Rin and Len bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

In the classroom, it was rather normal. People were chatting and stuff. Kyon was staring out the window when a pair of twins came in. "That's weird. I've never seen them before" Kyon thought.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher said when he entered. "Today, we have two new students. Please stand up and introduce yourselves, Rin and Len" The pair of twins that Kyon saw earlier stood up.

"Nice to meet you," the girl twin said, "My name is Rin Kagamine. I am 14 years old." Kyon's eyes widened. What was a 14 year old doing at a high school?

"Nice to meet you," the boy twin said, "My name is Len Kagamine. I am also 14 years old."

No duh, Kyon thought.

"We hope to have a good year with you," they said simultaneously and bowed. Everyone applauded to welcome them. Then, Kyon felt a tap behind his chair. He turned around only to see a sparkly eyed Suzumiya looking at him.

"Those are our new members!" Haruhi said, pointing at the twins.

"Oh dear, I pity those poor schmucks." Kyon thought. Of course he didn't have enough courage to voice out his thoughts. He shuddered thinking of what harm could come to him if he were to ever get on the brunette's bad side. However, he failed to notice that he was on Haruhi's blacklist most of the time.

* * *

After school time was when the members of the SOS brigade came together to participate in Haruhi's hare-brained schemes (although two of them were rather unwilling). Kyon was playing games with the esper, time traveler and the alien (who were losing mostly) when Haruhi came in dragging the twins behind her.

"Yo guys! Look who I caught!" Suzumiya said.

"What do you want with us? Let us go!" The girl yelled thrashing and kicking. Although she already knew this was gonna happen, Rin hates being handled roughly, especially when she was in the middle of her orange break.

"SHUT UP!" Haruhi yelled before continuing sweetly, "This is Rin and Len Kagamine. Their the new members of the SOS brigade!"

"Haruhi let them go. It's their decision if they want to join." Kyon said.

"But how is that fun?! Twins are always good in a club. Have you never read manga before?" Haruhi questioned.

"No…We want to join…" The boy said. This was the first time that he had spoken up since his introduction. His golden locks hid his eyes so Kyon couldn't tell if he was being serious or was insane.

"Len!" The girl began, but was cut off by her brother's glare.

"Great! Rin, Len, lets introduce you to the rest of the brigade." Haruhi said. "The idiotic pessimist is Kyon and the other guy is Koizumi-kun. The cute one in the maid uniform is Mikuru-chan and the one reading the book is Yuki."

"Nice to meet you," Koizumi said.

"N-n-n-n-nice to meet you," Mikuru said.

Yuki looked up and nodded and Kyon just sighed and returned to playing the children games with the rest of the brigade.

"Okay now let's get down to business," Haruhi said.

Rin and Len nodded to each other. Their mission had begun.

* * *

**I'm out of ideas. Better go now. I won't be on the computer for the next few days because I have exams. Cya~**


	3. First day as club members

**A/N Sorry for the supremely long wait. The last time I tried to update this, I ended up writing a four page long Gin tama fic :P Thanks to Apprentice Writer, CocoxLadybat, Aldalena, MewShiny, PhantomTheft and Anonymous for reviewing.**

**Now I present to you Haruhi wants Vocaloid chapter 3!**

* * *

The twins were exhausted. They never knew that one person could have that much energy. Observing the life form known as Haruhi Suzumiya was not gonna be easy.

Haruhi had brought the twins around the school, introduced them to practically everyone there, briefed them on the agenda and the meaning of them name of the S.O.S brigade, forced them to make a billion posters with the words "Ever had a supernatural experience? If you have, join the S.O.S brigade!" and made them distribute it to every one in the school all in the last one hour. Rin had half a mind to punch the lights out of Haruhi when she tried to force her into a bunny outfit. The worse thing was that there was still a long way to go before club time was over.

When they returned to the club room, both Len and Rin slumped in to the nearest chair.

"This seriously sucks." Len thought. "Master must be insane to send us here. We were made to sing, not collect data on god."

"Hey," Kyon whispered.

Len jumped out of his seat. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Kyon. He was afraid god could read minds too.

"Are you two really in your right minds joining a club like this?" Kyon asked, "Not on medication or anything."

Len stared at Kyon for a few seconds before replying.

"Well, to answer your second question, we are not on meds."

"What about my first question?"

Shit. Len knew that no one in their right mind would join this messed up club willingly. His computerized brain sped, trying to think of a response or a retort or anything that would help.

_Ding, idea_

"Well, you're in the club too."

"I was forced. You had a choice."

"We couldn't say no with Haruhi-san death glaring us. She's kinda scary." Len replied, shuddering at the thought of what would happen if they refused.

Hearing Len's reply, Kyon burst out laughing. Len stared at him like he was a mad man (little did he know that Kyon was one step away from that).

"True," Kyon finally replied. "You ain't so bad Kagamine."

Len smiled, then choked when his sister came from behind, murdering him with her big bear glomp.

"Whatcha doing Lenny?" Rin asked. In response, Len patted his sister's hand to let her know how badly he was suffering in her glomp.

"Oops," Rin giggled and let go. "Sorry Lenny."

"I told you not to call me that!" Len yelled.

"Sorry _Lenny_." Rin emphasized the word more.

Kyon stared at the twins arguing and thought how alike Len and he were.

"You two seem like you're having fun." Koizumi said, approaching them with a usual smile plastered (or as Kyon like to say, taped,) onto his face. "Haruhi is calling for you Rin."

Rin slapped a palm onto her face, wondering what the brunette had in store for her this time and walked towards a grinning Haruhi.

"Rin-chan~," Haruhi purred, "How do you fell about a being a neko mimi (1) maid?" Haruhi produced a frilly black maid outfit complete with matching ears and a cat tail out of no where.

Rin mentally slapped herself for not pushing Gakupo into the portal so she wouldn't have to face this embarrassment.

Then, Rin suddenly had a great idea. A brilliant one if she might say so herself.

"Why don't you let Len try it on?" Rin said.

Len, hearing his name, turned his head to see what he was called for, only to meet the face of a sparkly eyed Suzumiya. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed into the boys changing room with the maid outfit in hand.

"Don't come out until you've finished changing." Haruhi yelled.

Len tried to register what Haruhi said. It took him five whole minutes (from the smart and sensible Len) to realize that Haruhi meant that he had to wear the outfit. Len tried to turn the knob of the boys changing room door only to realize it was locked.

"Are you done changing?" Haruhi asked.

"Err, Haruhi-san, do you realize that the outfit you just gave me is for girls?"

"Yes." Haruhi answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you want me to wear it?"

"Yes."

"Can I not?"

"No."

"What would happen if I escaped?"

"You would be dead the next morning."

"Can I have the death option?"

"No."

Len sighed and looked at the maid outfit, then at the sealed exit. He had no choice.

"Its for the mission, I have to do it for the mission." Len told himself.

* * *

"Erm, Haruhi-san, I'm done…"

The door opened to reveal Len, neko mimi maid form.

"Kyaah! Lenny, you're so cute! Can I hug you?" Rin asked.

"No! And stop calling me Lenny."

Mikuru, who was standing quietly, was actually a teensy bit happy that she wasn't the only one that had to wear a maid outfit.

"Ok! Its time to distribute more flyers!" said Haruhi, who had changed into a bunny girl outfit.

Rin, who had cheered up at the sight of Len in a maid outfit, screamed, "LETS GO!"

Koizumi's hand shot up and he said, "Let's do our best!"

Mikuru managed an ok.

Kyon sighed and slapped his palm to his face.

Len stood, seething, in a corner, but managed to murmur a fine

Yuki continued to read.

* * *

**(1) For those who don't know, neko mimi maid=Cat eared maid.**

**That's all for now. :) Thank you everyone for reviewing and waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. No time to explain. Need to get off com now. I'll do the thanks in next chapter :D Enjoy the chapter in all its unbeta'd glory.

* * *

**

They'd think Haruhi would have run out of energy 5 hours ago. They'd think Haruhi would have let Len get out of the dress after they got back to the clubroom. They'd think Haruhi wasn't god. But was any of that true? The answer, as Rin and Len found out later, was a big, fat, NO.

And thus, Rin and Len panted heavily as they sat on the chair provided in the club room. The other members seemed perfectly fine for some reason, and Mikuru continued to serve tea. Shakily, Mikuru approached the twins and stuttered something.

"What?" Len asked in between pants.

"Ano, would you like some tea?" Mikuru asked, stuttering in a cute way that would make any boy blush. It was either the fact that Len had spent his entire life cooped up in a house full of girls (there was also Kaito and Gakupo, but…) or the fact that he was too tired to actually care that caused him to not react at all.

"Yes please," Rin finished for him, still panting.

Mikuru bowed and ran to pour some tea for the twins. Kyon took the opportunity to slide over (he was sitting on a swivel chair) and speak to them.

"Hey," Len asked, "Why aren't you tired?"

Kyon contemplated the question for a while before responding, "I guess we're just used to it."

Len stared at Kyon incredulously. Kyon chuckled at his puzzled expression.

"Don't worry; my first day was rough too."

Kyon grimaced as he remembered how Haruhi had so roughly woken him from his slumber in the middle of class and screamed, "I SHOULD START A CLUB!!"

Len felt his mouth twitch downwards and turned into a frown as he realized that almost everyday was going to be this way.

Just as that sad realization hit him, the door opened suddenly and met the wall with a _SLAM_

"Today's club meeting is over." Haruhi said with a sullen expression on her face.

Rin and Len breathed a sigh of relief and Len swore that he saw Kyon do the same.

"Well, then, I guess I should go." Koizumi stood up, smile forever stuck on his face, and left.

Mikuru and Yuki sooned followed suit, leaving the twins and Kyon behind after Haruhi had left.

"I guess we better head home too." Len stood up and Rin followed. But they stopped cold in their tracks when they realized one crucial fact.

"Where are we going to stay?" Rin asked, voicing their problem.

Quickly, Len and Rin overturned their bag in search of the envelope their master had given them. Sadly, their master hadn't remembered to supply them with a place to stay.

"Whats up?" Kyon asked, noticing the aura of depression that had settled around the twins.

Rin suddenly had a good idea.

"Erm, Kyon, we forgot to bring our house keys today. Is it okay if we stay over at your house?"

Kyon was stunned. They had only just met and the twins wanted to have a sleepover with Kyon.

"Couldn't you call you're parents and get them to open the door?"

"OH. Er… They're out of town!" Rin yelled a little louder than usual.

"They are?" Len asked. He was silenced by Rin stepping on his foot and quickly agreed with his sister. "They did."

"Oh. Okay I guess..." What choice did Kyon have but to agree?

"Great! Let us get our stuff first. We'll be back in a jiff." With that, Rin and Len darted off in the direction of the classrooms.

Kyon sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. He was tired. So much happened today.

Suddenly, he felt someone gazing at him. He turned around and saw Yuki standing by the door.

"What are you still doing here Nagato?"

Yuki didn't reply. Instead, she stared out the window behind Kyon. Finally, she opened her mouth and said, "Those two do not feel human. Please do not get too close to them."

Kyon's eyes widened.

"Hey, Nagato, this is a joke right?"

Yuki didn't respond. She just turned around and walked away.

* * *

**I suck. I know :P**


End file.
